Crush part 2
by Sublime-Chick02
Summary: Buffies loves all come back... at once. Similar to Spikes circumstance in the ep. 'Crush'
1. Ch. 1 of Crush pt2

Crush pt. 2  
  
Set after Buffy S6 and Angle S3. It's sort of a reverse of the episode 'Crush' from season 5. If you'll recall, in this episode Harmony, Dru, and Buffy are all in Spikes crypt together. If you really are Buffy-Brain Dead, that is significant because the three are all of Spike's girlfriends (even though Buffy doesn't know she's included yet). Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to have all of Buffies guys show up. Not the most original idea, I'll admit, but at least I'm trying. Please Review! If I get good response, I may continue into a series. This is my first fan fic, so don't judge too harshly. Well, I've spent too much time on the intro, so here goes nothing:  
  
Buffy wondered the streets of Sunnydale on patrol. This would make the third day without any major action. No one was rising and no demons were causing a disturbance. She thought about taking Dawn next time. Then at least she would have someone to talk to. And Dawn had shown she could handle herself when Willow had trapped them. She was pondering this when she heard the long awaited noise of struggle. She felt sort of bad that she was so excited by evil attacking, but she simply couldn't wait to get to the scene of the fight. As she got closer she heard strong language, but oddly enough the two people (or demons, whatever) seemed to be pretty evenly matched. She reached the fight only to find an ugly ass demon with muck dripping from its head facing off what seemed to be a regular human. The odd thing was the human looked totally in control. Buffy stood back, watching, until the man was knocked to the ground, defenseless. With a strong kick to the chest, the demon went flying into a nearby dumpster. Buffy offered a hand to what she could now see was a very good-looking guy. He stood up on his own and, to Buff's surprise, was angry with her. "What was that all about? I could of taken him!" Buffy had seen this type of Macho Guy before, but somehow his face seemed familiar. Suddenly she realized who he was. "Owen?" The guy looked up in surprise that this girl knew his name. "How did you kn-" His words were cut off when he realized he knew his rescuer. "Buffy? Is that you?" "Yeah. Owen, what are you doing out here picking fights with demons?" She immediately regretted her words, as she was sure he did not mean to fight. He did not seem offended, however, but instead explained what he was up to. "Do you remember how I said almost dying made me feel more alive?" Buffy nodded, remembering there one disastrous date not a few weeks into her first moving to Sunnydale. "Well, it still works, so now I find these creepy guys that roam the streets and fight them." "Wow, I've heard of some weird hobbies but-" At this point Buffy saw the large gash on his arm. "What happened there?" She asked pointing. "Oh, that was the last fight I was in. It was kind of pathetic, I had to run because the guy was so strong." Buffy asked politely if he wanted to go get it fixed up, and he agreed, though he rarely accepted help. At the Summer's home, Dawn was in her room, where Buffy assumed she was fast asleep. After the wound was bandaged, Owen and Buffy sat in the living room to watch some TV and catch up. They had been talking for maybe a half hour when the phone rang. "Hello, who's this?" "Buffy, hi." She knew immediately that it was Angel on the other line.  
  
Ok, next chapter is coming very shortly. It's already in the works. Review!!! 


	2. Ch. 2 of Crush pt2

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like:  
  
Buffy cleared her throat and carried the cordless phone into the next room. "Hey, Gunn called and said you were missing. I was worried." Buffy was surprised that she had said this to her ex lover. Normally she would be more careful about being so tender towards him. "Yeah, it's a long story," was Angel's only reply. The conversation sat still for a bit until Buffy broke the silence. "So, what is it? I mean, you normally don't make social phone calls." Angel snapped himself out of his thoughts and replied, "The long story, I feel like I need to tell it to you." "Well, I'm a little busy, you can call during the day tomorrow," Buffy said, remembering she was still playing hostess to Owen. "Well, I was thinking I could tell it to you face to face. It's not the sort of story you can get all of over the phone." Angle wanting to visit her, now that was something new, Buffy thought to herself. "When were you planning this visit?" she inquired. "Saturday night." He said almost immediately. "Well that's tomorrow." Her voice sounded more shocked than she thought it would. "Is that a problem for you?" Buffy told him it wasn't and they said goodnight. Still in a bit of a daze, the slayer told Owen she had to get to bed and he showed himself the door. She slept soundly without dreams, and in the morning suddenly remembered the visit that was about to come. She went on a cleaning frenzy, and almost forgot to tell Dawn about what was going to happen. When the little bit came down with bags under her eyes, Buffy explained hurriedly what was to happen and went on cleaning. She wasn't sure why she was so stressed about Angel's visit, but she felt the need to show off. Finally, cooling down, Buffy sat by her sister and brought up the subject of patrolling. Dawn was estatic to go, and they spent the rest of the daylight trainging in the back room of the Magic Box. Anya, despite her demon-ness, continued the store. Giles was off in England with Willow, and Xander was taking his first real vaction. This was only possible because of his large paycheck which he was very proud of. Before the sisters knew it, the sun was setting, and they headed home to meet Angel. Their pleasnt walk was interrupted by a quick slay, and they were very slightly late. They found Angel on the couch waiting. He spoke first. 


End file.
